diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tulip
Tulip, also known as the "Orphan Tulip," is a person that used to work at an Amazon ripoff store which had used to be a child delivery place which was founded in the 1920s by a random guy, then completely overtaken by birds, and after her big adventure, reverted back to a child service. The birds in question are storks of course, because they're the legend here. Origin She was "born" in 1998 as the last child produced in the Stork Delivery Service, the year the manager retired from his illness, and the bird named Hunter took over. Unbeknownst to the manager, Hunter was a liberal extremist, and after he left the company to him, Hunter fired all of the human employees, and either sent them to an island to be jailed or threw them into the water. With this, he shut down the baby-making division, making the company into a ripoff of Amazon.com. Tulip was to be delivered by Jasper Jones, another bird, in order to escape Hunter's genocide of the people at the company. He broke the thing which showed him the way to her family, which caused him to orphan her. The birds had started to notice how Hunter's actions were evil, and rebelled in 1999. He then made a deal that he would not kill Tulip as long as the employees forget about his other actions. They agreed, which was a mistake. Through the years, she learned engineering skills. When she was 17, nearing her 18th birthday in September of 2016, she had built prototypes of jetpack technology, which was a failure. As an absolutely wonderful surprise for anyone's birthday, Jr., another bird who was to be promoted as the leader of the company, was supposed to fire Tulip. On her 18th birthday. Yes, that is how it happened. He doesn't have the heart to do it though and sends her upstairs into the abandoned section, something which excites her a lot, which is out of false belief that it will be something. Rather, it was the way Jr. hid her from the rest. She actually does end up getting mail. This ends with an accidental making of a child. This leads to a huge adventure, where Jr. is slowly more exposed as being an asshole. This eventually comes to a peak where Tulip discovers she can finally meet the loving family that wanted to see her since the beginning, so she gets overjoyed and extremely excited about it, to the point of jumping into Jasper Jones' arms... or um, wings, and hugging him. Then, Jr. trashes her moment of happiness by firing her once and for all, without any remorse, which shows his sociopathy, which he was diagnosed with soon after his and Tulip's adventure. In order to get the baby back and not about Jr. himself, who was rightfully incarcerated and fired, and delivered the baby after killing Hunter and ending his reign of terror. The company was soon changed back into a baby delivery service. Tulip was also later given a magic liquid which caused her to stay 18 for her entire life by Jr. which he ran away after. He was later arrested and sentenced to life in prison because it was found he had committed 10 killings of babies. Yes, this means she'll be 18 until the day the seven trumpets of the apocalypse sound off, or she dies. Whichever comes first. Likes -basically everyone that's nice to her -infants Fucken hates -anyone that's an ass to her Gallery 1.PNG|"Oh my gosh!" 2.PNG|As you can see, there are literally fatass birds next to a redhead girl with jetpacks. Not something you see every day. 3.PNG|"Oh shit..." 4.PNG|"Lol what the fuck" 5.PNG|TAP A QUICKLY TO NOT DIE AS FAST tulip overjoyed.PNG|Here she is overjoyed so much it looks like one of those blurry meme things. Well, we're not like a family but are a family!.png|I'm like the bird on the right - sick and tired of that energetic girl's antics. 'fuck off'.png|"No I swear I did no crack." Groundskeeper Willie's grand-daughter.PNG|"I CAN SCARCELY BELIEVE THIS IS WORKING AT ALL" Hehe, nothing strange going on here.... (shrek says - 'i don't fucking believe this.').png|"No seriously there's no drugs here. I swear." 'i swear nothing strange is going on.' (but thats complete bullshit.).png|"Yeah totally CNN is trustworthy..." lol wtf just happened.png|Monday and no coffee. Enough said. LSD IS A HELL OF A DRUG.png|DO NOT FILL A "SUPER BIG GULP" WITH 5-HOUR ENERGY AND CHUG IT My home!.png|Here's her happiness again... (Phil come on, send up some other images of-) Outside - YAY! Inside - WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK..png|"OH BOY GIMME SOME OF THAT SHIT" the granddaughter of groundskeeper willie with her own daughter.PNG|"Birds can't see glass!!" the 'show me your tits' dance.png|i swear it's not what it looks like this my latter godammit.png|this is my letter dammit TULIP THE BUILDER, OR HOW GROUNDSKEEPER WILLIE'S GRANDDAUGHTER BECAME AN ENGINEER LIKE DELL CONAGHER.PNG|This is her company's logo. Do not buy her products. tulip the keklord.PNG|"Can you kill me please? I was in California for more than five minutes..." well shit.png|"What... the... fuck..." What the fucks with that weak ass shit.png|"I don't know anymore..." 06.PNG|DAMMIT PHIL I SAID STOP SENDING IMAGES OF HER MOMENT OF JOY! THAT'S IT DO THIS AGAIN AND- 07.PNG|"lol i have the missing piece" anus.PNG|"I'm getting to old for this shit..." groundskeeper willie's famly.PNG|her family or something oshit dank version.png|"Welp, you're fucked." -Shrek 2016 random image.PNG|Well isn't that something," random image 2.PNG 'awwwww'.PNG IWANTTOSEE.png.gif 'i cant believe what im seeing'.PNG Category:Chaotic Good Category:Conservatives Category:Animated Category:Fictional Category:Funny Category:Optimists Category:Warner Brothers Animation